


Air Show

by st_aurafina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson is a show-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: After they've found Bucky, they need some time to hide out and recover.(Set after Winter Soldier, on the road trip that should have been.)





	Air Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



They hid out in Omaha. Sam wanted to test Stark's new wings, so they found an abandoned airfield. He slung the case at Bucky. 

"You broke the first set, you get to carry the next," he said, and strode off. Bucky gave an eloquent shrug and followed. Steve and Natasha brought up the rear. 

Steve lay flat to watch, his head in Natasha's lap. Standing, Bucky squinted into the sun. Sam wheeled in the sky, fast and glorious. 

"Yakutsk," said Bucky, and Natasha nodded. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"A mission," said Natasha. "But after, we saw falcons, flying for joy."


End file.
